All in a Name
by Faelady
Summary: Kaname is visiting the Dannan on the ship's second birthday. When she again stumbles across the picture of Sosuke and Tessa together, she finally gives Sosuke a piece of her mind. And what's a clueless guy to do when the truth finally comes out? Onesho


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic in any way (except for my DVDs). All rights are owned by the original creator.

AN: I apologize if this seems a bit OOC or rushed. Also, I do know that there is a bit of POV shift towards the end, but it seemed to fit, so hopefully it isn't too jarring. This is an edited version of a lemon, so if you are uncomfortable with implied sexual activity, please don't read this. This was written for a ML weekly challenge, thus the theme information.

------------------

Title: All in the Name

Series: Full Metal Panic!

Pairing: Kaname x Sosuke

Theme: dangerous location

------------------

"Miss Chidori, due to the shortage of guest quarters on the Danaan, you are going to have to share a cabin with one of the crew."

Sosuke escorted Kaname down yet another featureless gray hallway towards yet another plain gray security door. The Tuatha de Danaan looked no different now that it had the last time she had been onboard—exactly a year ago, at the last birthday celebration for the top-secret Mithril submarine.

"So, who am I going to be sharing a cabin with?" Kaname waited patiently with her bag next to Sosuke as he keyed in the passcode for the door.

"Captain Testarossa."

_Oh, God._ Kaname froze momentarily in shock and dismay as the door swished open in front of her to reveal the militarily neat but also feminine captain's cabin. Over the past year Kaname had the great displeasure of watching the sometimes-shy Tessa become bolder and bolder in her pursuit of Sosuke.

Sosuke, unfortunately for Tessa, seemed oblivious to it all—whether by design or because of his sometimes lack of understanding of basic human interaction, Kaname wasn't sure. _He certainly seems to show no sign that he understands the awkwardness of these sleeping arrangements_, she mused as he paused inside the cabin in brief confusion over her failure to enter the room.

Kaname stepped inside and looked quickly around the room, noticing the small but comfortable-looking bed that had been set up in Tessa's living area in place of the small table and pair of comfortable chairs that she had seen there last year. Tessa's writing desk also occupied the small living area, while Tessa's bed and a pair of doors she surmised led into a bathroom and a closet were across the room to the right. She startled a little when the door slid shut behind her, closing her and Sosuke into an otherwise empty room.

_Where was Tessa?_ She wondered to herself as walked over to what was obviously going to be her sleeping area for the visit.

"Captain Testarossa is on the bridge right now. She would have been here to greet you herself, but she needed to be on hand to make the necessary course adjustments for the Danaan after your pickup. She asked for me to bring you to the bridge as soon as you have settled in."

"Ok, just give me a minute!" Kaname walked over to her bed—hers for the duration of the visit, anyway—and dropped her bag down onto it. She opened the bag and pulled out some toiletries, wanting to set them out so they would be easily accessible for when she needed them later. As she arranged them on the desk, Kaname noticed a picture, framed and prominently displayed as if to make some kind of statement—a picture of Tessa and Sosuke she had seen once before, that time hidden away in the Captain's wall safe.

She knew what the picture meant, knew what Tessa was trying to say by leaving it where Kaname would be sure to see it. Kaname also knew that Sosuke was the only one who could make that decision—that is, if he even knew that there was a decision to make. She was satisfied enough with him being around all the time to protect her. She didn't want to push the situation out into the open. Kaname knew she could be patient.

"Hey Sosuke, you know Tessa likes you, right?" Kaname immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. _Oh, God! What did I just say?_

"Excuse me, Miss Chidori?" Sosuke looked at her with every evidence of complete shock on his face, and suddenly Kaname couldn't deal with it any more.

"Tessa is in love with you. She has been for a while. You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"I, ahhh...I..."

Wondering what on earth was possessing her, making her do this _now_, still Kaname walked over to Sosuke, who gulped almost audibly when she stopped barely a foot away from him.

"You really didn't notice, did you? Even with the way she hangs all over you. Even with the way she cried all over you when you managed to come back alive from that fight with Gauron."

"Miss Chidori..." Sosuke seemed to be as shocked by Kaname's words as she was to actually be saying them. He had a deer-in-headlights expression that under other circumstances Kaname was sure she would find amusing. Yet now somehow Sosuke's shock served only to fuel her daring.

"You know, I think you probably wouldn't notice that a girl liked you unless she came up and kissed you."

With that, Kaname closed the distance between them, going on tiptoes and winding her arms around the frozen Sergeant's neck. She kept her eyes open as she went in for the kiss, watching shock transform to desire as she first pressed her lips gently against his and then ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, darting it inside when he opened his mouth in response. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding wetly against one another. And even as their lips meshed, tongues stroking and sliding, Sosuke's arms remained rigidly at his side—almost as if he were afraid to touch her.

Kaname finally broke the kiss, figuring she had embarrassed herself enough for one evening. _After all, even Sosuke the control freak is human enough to react when a girl drapes herself against him and kisses him. _As if in confirmation of her thoughts, she felt Sosuke's arousal firm against her belly.

When Kaname moved as if to back away from him, Sosuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her more tightly to him. Almost instinctively, she arched her hips into his, rubbing against his groin, seeking the feelings that her body craved. Sosuke's breath hitched, and then his hands slid lower, cupping her butt and pulling her more firmly against him.

Just like that she was gone. Uncertainty gone, control lost. She wanted him. Now. She had been in love with this man for a long time now, and this was the first indication she had ever gotten that he viewed her as more than an assignment. She was tired of being shy, tired of waiting for her clueless man to make the first move. Almost before she finished the thought, she found herself tugging at Sosuke's shirt, pulling from his pants before leaning back to unbutton it.

"Kaname?" Sosuke's voice was questioning, and the realization of what he had called her made he smile before she sealed his mouth with her own for another tongue-tangling kiss. She made short work of his uniform shirt, dropping it to the floor before breaking their kiss to remove her own.

This time he didn't question her as she moved away, only let her go and watched as she grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. The T-shirt went flying heaven-knew where as Kaname tossed it to the side without looking. Then without a pause, she reached behind and started unfastening her bra. As she started to slide the straps down her arms, Sosuke spoke again.

"Kaname, are you sure?"

Without replying verbally, Kaname simply dropped the undergarment to the floor and stepped towards Sosuke, twining her arms around his neck as she had earlier so that her bare breasts rubbed against his equally bare chest. She watched his mental battle show plainly on his usually controlled face, and knew she had won when he asked his next question.

"You do realize we're in Captain Testarossa's cabin? What if she comes looking for us?"

"Then we need to hurry, don't we?"

This time Sosuke lowered his head and kissed _her_, his hand rising to cup her breasts. He squeezed gently, seemingly testing their weight and feel in his hands. His mouth left hers for her throat, and he alternately licked and nibbled his way down her chest to her breast, his attentions causing Kaname to clutch at his head.

"God, Sosuke! Where did you learn that!"

He paused only briefly enough to enlighten her, sounding like his usual clinical self as he did so. "Although I've had no practical knowledge until now, several of the other soldiers have film collections of an... educational nature."

_He watched porn?_ Kaname thought bemusedly before his caresses destroyed all coherent thought.

After several minutes of attention to her breast Kaname could feel the ache between her legs becoming almost unbearable. With her fingers threaded through his hair, she dragged him unceremoniously up to meet her kiss before loosening her grip on his head and moving her hands to the fastening of his pants.

She fumbled briefly with the snap before managing to unfasten it, but by that time Sosuke had caught on and finished the job himself before relieving her of her shorts. Sandals, socks, boots, and underwear all went flying as they tumbled hastily to the bed.

"Kaname, before I lose it completely..." His voice sounded choked, as if forced through gritted teeth.

"What, stop?"

"No. Yes. I mean... I don't have..."

"Oh. OH! Umm, Melissa suggested that I, I mean last year after the kidnapping I got a prescription, and..." Kaname trailed off, unsure exactly how to go about explaining to the man she loved—who was currently naked and about to make love to her—that she had started birth control over a year ago. Melissa had suggested it as a safety precaution after the kidnapping, but Kaname was thankful now that she had continued to take them even after the worst of the danger to her was over. Thankfully Sosuke seemed to understand her confused babbling.

Their bodies tangled together urgently, both aware that the one person they least wanted to walk in at this point was the only other person with the ability to enter the room unannounced.

------------------

Afterwards she floated, feeling nothing but the waves of pleasure flowing through her until Sosuke stiffened in her arms, murmuring her name and she knew he had reached the same satisfaction she had. Sosuke leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, a look of utter happiness and satisfaction on his face.

_He looks like I feel_. Kaname thought wonderingly, before she noticed that look had changed to an intent stare.

"I take it that this means you like me, Miss Chidori?" Sosuke's rare wry humor surfaced in his deadpan question, and stirred Kaname to smile.

"So you noticed, Sergeant Sagara?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment, and uncertainty crossed his face. "Miss Chidori, umm...Kaname..." He took a deep breath and started again. "Kaname, I love you."

Kaname felt tears trickle out of the corners of her eyes and watched panic briefly cross the Sergeant's face before she replied, "Good, because I love you, too."

Sosuke smiled before serious alarm crossed his face.

"Miss Chidori, they're still waiting for us up on the bridge."

They both rolled off the bed and began hurriedly collecting the clothing that had been tossed in every direction. Sosuke, always efficient, was mostly finished dressing by the time Kaname found the last article of her clothing—her panties.

"You know, Sosuke, not that I mind or anything, but you picked an interesting time to decide that we're on a first name basis."

"Hmm?" Sosuke seemed distracted by the sight of her bare breasts as she stepped into her panties and pulled them up.

"You called me Kaname earlier," she said with a mischievous smile on her face as she hurriedly pulled on the rest of her discarded clothing.

"Those were, ah...extenuating circumstances, Miss Chidori." A faint blush washed Sosuke's cheekbones. "Please allow me to escort you to the bridge so that we may begin the festivities."

After a quick visual check to make sure that all of their clothing was in order, Sosuke stood at the door, waiting for Kaname to pass.

Kaname paused in front of Sosuke on her way out, leaned in, and whispered something in his ear. Sosuke blushed again, this time from hairline to collar—a bright, vibrant shade of red.

Much later, when the birthday celebrations for the Danaan were in full swing, Kurtz staggered by Sosuke, who was sitting towards the back of the hangar, eyes glued on Kaname and a faint flush on his face.

"Whassa matter buddy? You drunk or somethin'?"

"No. I'm fine." Sosuke's curt, automatic response gave no indication of the possibility of intoxication.

"Well, okay then." With that, Kurtz stumbled off in Melissa's direction, no doubt intending to try and hit on the Sergeant Major yet again.

Sosuke just sat there, unable to take his eyes off the curvaceous, blue-haired woman currently dancing with one of the bridge crew. He wondered again, as he had for probably the twentieth time tonight, what had possessed Kaname to ask him that.

"_So, when can I get you to call me Kaname again?"_


End file.
